Green Eyes and Blood
by Mixigana
Summary: Alfred is a simple farm boy living on the outskirts of a village. He doesn't get involved in their business often, but when rumors of a vampire start to spread, he can't help but pay attention. Of course, it's just the villagers being superstitious. Right? UsUk. Vampire!Arthur. Human names used. Warning: Smut, dude on dude. Obviously. I'm sure you came here for that. Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there, kiddies. I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been working on this beauty with the help of my wonderful friend Hayley. I hope you enjoy our baby.**

**Chapter One**

Alfred threw down his pile of hay, squinting his eyes and wiping his brow. His eyesight was not the best, but he was just a humble guy with a farm and little money to live on. Besides, spectacles took away from his awesome manliness. Women didn't swoon over bespectacled men! He turned and looked away from his property, towards the tiny 'town square' which really was only made up of a general store, a bank, and a few bars. The year was 1766 and the Industrial Revolution was gripping the western half of the globe. It didn't really touch his small village, though. It was pretty remote, nestled between the mountain sides and large forests. He got his property cheap; it was one of the few small properties close to the mountains. No one wanted to live near the mountains. There is an old majestic castle hidden up in the mountains. The village is filled with rumors surrounding that castle. It is haunted, cursed, and evil, apparently. No one comes out alive. The biggest rumor is that a vampire lives there. A vampire. Ha! Alfred took advantage of this. The property was dirt cheap; it was perfect for his horses and his dog. There was obviously no such things as vampires. R-Right? Right. Wiping his hands on his shirt, Alfred stalked into his house to wash his sweaty face.

Arthur stood by his window, peering out into the world below the mountains. Living all alone in the castle on the mountain was rather lonely, and he bored easily. Nothing seemed to be able to amuse him for very long. The rats that scurried throught the old stone halls, the bats that hung from the beams overhead. Not even the cat, Alexander, could keep him entertained for long.

Oh! What a lonely life it was to be a vampire!

Young Arthur would usually spend his days staring out the window, watching the young man below tend his field. He was an interesting fellow. None of the other villagers would dare to set foot where his property was. Obviously, he didn't believe the old legends.

"Fool..." Arthur scoffed.

Just as he was setting down his water bucket to wash his face, a fuzzy mass barreled into him from behind, knocking his face into the bucket.

"Agh! Daniel, man! You want me cleaned that bad? C'mon, let's be civil." he joked, patting the Border Collie.

His forehead was throbbing now; it must have smacked the edge of the bucket. The dog simply looked up at his with a wagging tongue and excited eyes. Alfred knew that look: it was was the 'ALFRED I WANT TO PLAY' look. He sighed and picked up the bucket, pouring the whole thing over his head without bothering to wipe his face. It was so quiet around here. The surrounding properties were completely empty. It was too quiet. Shit, he needed neighbors. He let out a carefree laugh and grabbed his money pouch, looking down at his expectant companion, "No playing today, buddy. I need some alcohol to quell this headache! This is your fault, obviously. I'll bring some whiskey back for you."

With that, he walked out the door and headed downtown. Really, he needed to stop talking to his dog so much. It was becoming a habit. He was...okay, he had to admit it: he was lonely. He had no friends. Zero. Nothing. Don't misunderstand, he was the life of the party; everyone knew who Alfred F. Jones was! No one seemed to actually try to get to know who Alfred was. Yeah, it got kind of lonely. Maybe moving to his property was for the best.

Arthur watched the young man until he vanished from his sight. He wondered where he was going, if he was going to see someone, what he would do... The human ammused him greatly. With a sigh, he drew his curtains and withdrew into a windowless chamber, his bedroom. It was a well-fernished bedroom, with a large soft couch and an armchair. A desk sat in the corner, and on the desk, books containing a vast collection of fairytales. A large canopy bed was against a wall. He loved that bed. It was so much better than the coffin he used to sleep in as a child.

Arthur flopped onto the bed and yawned. He was hungry, and couldn't wait for darkness to fall completely so he could go into the little village and get a... snack.

Alfred itched his damp head and shoved his hands into his pockets, making his way down the dirt road to the town square. The sun was setting over the mountains, turning the sky a gentle shade of pink. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but sometimes he felt like he was being watched or followed...which was impossible because, hello, no neighbors. The funny thing is, this feeling didn't make him uncomfortable at all; it wasn't a scary feeling per say. Maybe this living alone thing was driving him nuts or something. He finally made his way to the town square, barreling into the closest bar.

"Hey, bartender! You have any whiskey on you!? I'm parched!" he plopped into a wooden seat at the bar, smiling up at a very irritated old man.

"How about I give you a whole damn bottle and you let loose. That's how much you usually drink anyways," the old bartender slapped a full whiskey bottle on the bar, holding out an expecting hand.

Alfred rubbed his throbbing forehead and put four coins into the man's hand, "Make that two, old man!"

The bartender grumbled something about 'drinking more than five mules on a dry day' and placed a second bottle on the table, handing Alfred a glass. A few men were seated around the bar, but the place seemed otherwise empty. Dull. He would have to liven this place up...if only his headache would go away. He poured some whiskey and held his face in his hands.

Arthur looked out a window. Hrmmm... The sun was setting. He went to his wardrobe and threw on a rather fashionable white shirt, dark purple vest, white ascot, and a black cloak. He ran his tounge over his teeth, his fangs growing a little longer.

"Time to eat..." he murmured as he patted Alexander's head. The cat mewled at him and purred. Arthur grinned and left the castle. He pulled the hood of his cloak over his shaggy blonde hair and made his way towards town.

Alfred was on his second glass now, his head growing hazy and the pain dulling. He wasn't completely drunk yet, but his spirits were lifted. He was already singing drinking tunes and yelling profanities. This town needed like..five more of him. Yeah, five more. Then the place would be a little more fun.

He beamed and draped an arm over the shoulders of the middle-aged man beside him, "Do you feel the high spirits, good man!? C'mon! Join me in song!"

The man shot him a glare, "How much alcohol does it take to quiet you? My god, you are going to wake the dead. You'll send the vampire down here."

Alfred tilted his head, frowning, "N-Nah. That's just a rumor. I live by the mountains, you know. I've never seen anything strange."

He took another swig of whiskey to calm his nerves. The man shot him another glare, "You watch yourself, boy. People disappear in this town, you know."

Alfred shook his head, pouring himself another glass.

Arthur walked into the town, keeping his head down. He looked for a suitable meal... There. A young woman stood in an allyway alone. He walked over to her.

"Excuse me, miss? Do you mind if I talk to you for a moment?" the woman shook her head, and Arthur led her deeper into an allyway. He pinned her to a wall and bit into her neck, quickly draining her of blood. When he was finished, he stepped back, letting the woman's body fall to the ground. He wiped the blood from his mouth and hurried from the allyway.

Not soon after he had, someone had noticed the body.

"Vampire!" a townsman shouted. "The vampire is here!" There was utter chaos. People began screaming, and running indoors. So as to not seem suspicious, Arthur followed a group of men into a bar. To Arthur's absolute suprise, the young man he would always watch was inside this paticular bar.

The tranquility (minus Alfred's carrying-on) of the bar was broken when there was a scream outside. Outside the window, the townspeople were scurrying frantically to get inside, as if there was a criminal on the loose or a gang fight. Alfred fumbled with his belt, feeling for his pistol in case he was going to be needing it. If there really was a criminal, he was ready to protect this bar...although his vision wasn't at its best. Right when he was getting ready to stand, a group of men came fumbling in, locking the door latch behind them.

"A vampire! Th-there's a vampire..." one of them stammered.

The man beside Alfred gave him a smug look, "See what I said, boy? Must have been your horrid singing."

Alfred felt his face pale. He picked up his bottle and took a swig straight out of it, "A-Are you sure it was...?"

No one replied, everyone in silent shock. Another man spoke up, "Well, just wait it out here for a bit. That thing is probably still out there. Make sure you all sober up so you can get home to protect your wives."

The men all took a seat, some of them cocking their guns. Alfred gripped his bottle and stared at it, not sure what to think. These vampire things were scaring him.

Arthur smirked under his hood. Oh? The humans thought a gun would kill him? He gave a soft chuckle as he sat down. It would take more than a silver bullet to kill him... He rubbed his throat, thirst returning to him. The woman's blood had not satisfied him, he would need more. The vampire looked around the bar. Perhaps he could use his magic and alter his appearance... Bite someone...

The man beside Alfred gave him a nudge, "Hey, boy, you don't look so chipper now. Where's your singing?"

Alfred stood up and clumsily slammed his bottle onto the bar, "A woman is dead. This could have been a murder and you all are cowering about a vampire. A-A rumor!"

"No, son. We saw it with our own eyes. Two holes," someone retorted, pointing to their neck, "...right here."

This was not looking so good. Alfred could feel a fear setting in. He couldn't be acting like a coward, he was a hero! A manly one, at that! The man beside him nudged him again, a little harder this time, "Cowering? Are you stupid? Go back to that shack of yours and say we are cowering then. I bet the thing has eaten all of your livestock."

The alcohol was clouding his judgement; Alfred was starting to feel the urge to punch the man. He didn't want a fight...he had to get away from the guy. He grabbed his two whiskey bottles and stomped over to the emptiest part of the bar, sinking into a wooden chair across from a quiet hooded person, grumbling profanities. He couldn't tell if it was a man or woman, judging by the slender frame. It was dangerous for a woman to be at a place like this.

He decided, despite his seething temper, to be a heroic gentleman, "Are you sure it's safe to be here at this time of day?" His voice came out startlingly pleasant. At least he still had control of that.

Arthur didn't look up. "A vampire is a dangerous thing." he told the young man. "There is sure to be another kill tonight. A vampire isn't satisfied with just one kill..." he looked up from under his hood and gulped. This man... He smelled... good. But alas, he had drinken so much whiskey that the taste of his blood would not be as sweet for a few days. Arthur pouted slightly. His fangs throbbed... He would need more blood, and soon. His green eyes scanned the bar, looking for someone suitable.

Alfred almost spit out the whiskey he was drinking when the person, who was indeed a man, spoke. Oops. Oh god, he miscalculated that one. He listened to the man's words, sloshing his half-empty bottle around nervously.

"A-Another, you say? Well, shit!" his voice accidentally went up an octave. Hopefully his drunk state covered that up.

For a split second, he caught a glimpse of green eyes, before the man diverted his gaze to somewhere else in the bar. Wow. Those were pretty. Kind of looked like emeralds. Man, this guy looked so serious. Like...doomsday or something.

Alfred didn't need alcohol to be nosy, "Hey, what'r you looking for? Someone piss you off? That fat guy at bar is looking for a fight."

"Oh? Is he?" Arthur smirked. "Excuse me for a moment." He stood up, and made his way to the bar. He looked up at the man. He was indeed large, which meant more blood. Hmm... He might as well put on a little show for the frightened men and the... non-believer.

"Come here." he commanded, motioning with his finger, green eyes turning a bright shade of red.

Alfred put his whiskey bottle up to his mouth again and tilted his head to the side, watching the cloaked man walk over to the bar. So he was looking for a fight...? No wonder he looked so gloomy. He needed a good laugh or something, seriously.

He watched the cloaked figure mumble something to the rude guy from before, motioning his finger. God, was he pale. He needed some sun, too. Sun and a good laugh. The man turned his chubby face up to the cloaked one, looking kind of mesmerized and out of it. What, did he see how green the guy's eyes were? I mean, they were pretty impressive, but seriously.

Something looked a little off. He couldn't tell, his vision was getting blurry from all of the whiskey.

The man walked up to him. Arthur smiled. "Good, now lean down and turn your head slightly... Yes, like that. Now, stand still." Arthur stood on his tiptoes and sunk his fangs into the man's neck, drinking up the blood greedily. It took a moment for the men to realize what was happening, but when they did, screams and shouts of horror and fright filled the bar.

He shrugged, tilting his head back as far as possible and taking a giant chug of his whiskey. The bottle was almost empty...he needed to stop before he got too messed up to find his way home. His thoughts were interrupted by a frenzy of curses and shouts. He blinked, confused, and looked around at the frantic people. What the hell?

"Vampire!" someone shouted, blindly shooting their gun and accidentally taking out the bartender's leg.

Vampire!? Eh? He threw his empty bottle on the ground with shaky hands, fumbling for his gun. He was too panicked...he couldn't see straight. His hands wouldn't work with him, so gave up on trying to find his gun and sprinted into the small crowd, ready to protect any of the elderly. Ugh, everything was so fuzzy! He could hardly tell people apart. He squinted, seeing a cloak on the ground and a puddle of blood near it. Huh...? The cloaked dude! He wasn't dead, was he? Alfred felt sick and frustrated. What was going on!?

Bullets were flying everywhere. These guys were ready to kill. He quickly ducked to the floor, on all fours and crawled under the bar.

Bullets hit him, but did no harm. He continued drinking the bartender's blood. When finished, he drew back, letting the body fall to the ground. He turned to the men, eyes still bright red, a trail of blood running down his chin. Arthur laughed at the men and slapped the guns from their hands.

"You think it's that easy to kill a vampire?!" he laughed. "You fools!" He went over to the bar, looking at the young man.

"Thank you for finding me a wonderful meal. I shall not forget this." he tilted his chin up. "I like you..." And with that, he left the bar, transforming into a bat and flying back to his castle.

That was fun~

His vision blurry and his heart racing, Alfred quickly covered his ears. The explosive booms of guns seemed to never end. He heard a familiar laughing voice and then silence. Well...not silence; his ears were ringing something painful. He saw the fuzzy outline of legs walking towards him.

_"Thank you for finding me a wonderful meal. I shall not forget this."_

He felt cold fingers on his chin, guiding his face upwards. All he could see was red. A pale face with bright red eyes stained with red blood. His panic faded into a numb feeling, his ears still ringing.

_"I like you..."_

With that, the red was gone along with the cold touch. He crumpled to the floor, feeling weak as his vision faded to black. He heard distant voices, one saying his name and something about 'get the drunkard home'. The last thing he remembered was arms lifting him off of the ground.

When Arthur finally returned back to his castle, he returned to his human form and rolled his shoulders. Flying always made him sore. He went into his bed chamber and collapsed onto the bed. Alexander pranced through the door and jumped onto the bed. The cat meowed and lay down on Arthur's chest.

"That man is very interesting, Alexander." he said as he stroked the cat. "I like him... Perhaps I shall... Visit him tomorrow..."

Alexander mewled at him.

"Yes," Arthur chuckled. "You may come along with me."

**How was it? Did we do alright? Please review, thank.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The last chapter was set up kind of weird... I'm trying something different for this chapter.**

**Chapter Two**

"Oww...what in the..." Alfred squinted his eyes, looking around the room. He was laying in his bed as if he were carelessly tossed there, Daniel's heavy body on top of him instead of a blanket.

"Ugh...c'mon buddy, get off me. I can't breathe." it took all of his strength to push the sleeping dog off of him.

He slowly sat up, nursing his massive hangover, and tried to recall what happened last night. It was fuzzy in some places. He remembered...green. Yeah, green eyes. Uh. Some jerk trying to pick a fight with him...red. Red. Vampire! There was a vampire attack. He didn't remember coming home, though. He stood up and walked over to his desk, picking up an empty money pouch. Whoever took him home stole his money! He let out a cry of frustration and threw the thing across the room. He was alive...that's all that counted. The vampire must of escaped; what of the gloomy green-eyed guy, though? He remembered seeing a cloak. A cloak and blood. Agh, it was too fuzzy. He ran his hand through his disheveled hair. What time was it anyway?

And where was his second bottle of whiskey!?

Day came, and Arthur grew tired. He really should sleep, but he wished to observe the young man. He wondered... How much did he remember of the previous night? Considering how much the man had been drinking, not very much.

Arthur stood and walked to the window, drawing back the curtain. As sunlight poured into the room, he hissed and pulled the curtain shut, drawing back. Dammit... It was bright out today... Which was rare.

Very annoyed, the vampire went to his canopy bed and crawled in.

"I will go to him at dusk then.." he mumbled before letting sleep take over.

Alfred spent the whole day curled up in his bed, not even bothering to change his clothes. He felt pretty...drained. He needed to feed his horses and tend to his crops. He forced himself out of bed and walked outside, vowing never to drink again. Well, for a while, at least. He trudged to his homemade hay pile, carrying it over to his pasture and sloppily dumping it on the ground. The crops could wait 'till tomorrow; it was too bright outside for his hungover eyes. He made his way back in and plopped back into bed, napping on and off. He probably looked like hell. Meh, he didn't care. It wasn't like he planned on going anywhere. He was broke, anyways.

A while later, he was woken by a wet, worried nose nudging his face.

"Mmph, what is it, Daniel? Daddy's trying to-Really!?" he shot up, looking out the windows to see a dusky sky. He just slept the entire day away. The entire day. How was he going to sleep tonight? Well...his headache was gone at least. He sighed, patting his dog's head.

Arthur roused from his sleep and yawned. "Is it dusk already?" he wondered. "Time to go, Alexander." He got out of his comfy bed and went to his wardrobe.

"Let's look a bit more... peasant-like..." he pulled out a rather plain cream shirt, a pair of tattered trousers, and the same cloak he had worn the previous night. "Yes, this will do." he changed into the outfit and walked out of his castle. He smiled widely as he turned into a bat, taking to the sky, an excuse for his visit already in his mind.

He landed in the forest not too far from the young man's fields. "Here we go..." he whispered. Arthur took of running, right into the field, acting as though he was frightened and tired.

Alfred was looking through his jars of fruit to soothe his stomach when Daniel started barking. Not the 'HEY PAY ATTENTION TO ME' bark, but the 'SOMEONE IS TRESPASSING' bark. Alfred grumbled, feeling to make sure his pistol was settled in his belt, and made his way to the door quietly. He didn't feel scared really, not after what he witnessed the other night. Who in their right mind would be all the way out here, anyways?

He held Daniel's fur to keep him in place, and peeked out the door cautiously.

...what? What!?

There was someone running. Their small figure and cloak looked looked like they were in danger. His hero instincts kicked in; he quickly bolted out the door, waving his arms frantically, "Hey, you! Over here! Are you okay?"

Arthur ran to the man. "Oh! Thank goodness!" Arthur exclaimed as he approached. "I didn't think anyone wou- Hey! You're that man from the bar last night!" he gave a look of shock, but was chuckling on the inside. He was falling for it, good.

"When the... The vampire attacked, I ran from the bar and didn't pay attention to where I was going. I ended up in the forest, lost. I only just made it back out..." he looked up at the man with his bright green eyes.

"Eh? From the...?" he tried to recall the fuzzy events of last night when the man looked up at him.

Ah, green! Now he remembered. This was the cloaked man that was all...doomsday and stuff. It was impossible to forget eyes like those. He didn't look too doomsday now. Just in need of saving, which was Alfred's specialty.

"I know you! The vampire...yeah, man, I thought you got hurt or something. You were in that forest all night!? Well, c'mon in! You must be freezing."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Arthur followed the young man into the house. "My name is Arthur Kirkland, by the way." A smirk played on his pale lips. My, my... This boy was oblivious. He had no idea that Arthur was a vampire, the very same vampire he had seen the night before... No idea at all...

The dog, however, was a different story. He was growling at the vampire, keeping back a few feet. Arthur scowled. If he could control wolves, then perhaps he could...

"Oh, shush up." he said quietly.

Alfred lead the shorter man into his little two-room home, shutting the door behind him and lighting a few gas lamps.

"Oh, nah, it's no big problem. I'm just happy you're okay," he continued to the back room, where his bed, desk, and empty friggin money pouch was, "Arthur? HA, man what an awesome name! Mine's Alfred. Just sit wherever you'd like, my friend, and rest. Do you need anything? Fruit? Blanket?"

This was almost exciting to Alfred. No one ever came to his house and almost no one needed his saving anymore. His earlier irritation was already melting away. Daniel stayed behind him, growling at Arthur for a few minutes until the cloaked boy hushed him...which actually worked for once.

"Woah, now would you look at that! He never listens to strangers. Is he making you uncomfortable?"

"No, no." Arthur waved his hand. "No, he's not bothering me. I suppose he just doesn't know what to think of me." his gaze turned to the dog, and his eyes flashed red.

"On the subject of needing anything..." Arthur knew what he needed, and his throat burned for it. He needed blood... "If you have an apple, that would be lovely." When he was a child, Arthur's parents would give him an apple to suck dry when no blood was avaliable, so he thought he might was well use the method...

"Comin' right up!" Alfred flashed a goofy grin and walked into the kitchen, grabbing two apples (one for Arthur and one for himself). Daniel slunk closely behind him, curling up underneath Alfred's lopsided, hand-carved table. Alfred made all of the wooden furniture himself because it made his home more rustic and cozy (no, actually, he just couldn't afford pre-made furniture). He stopped at the doorway and looked back at Daniel, expecting him to follow like usual, but the dog stayed under the table. After a mini-staredown, Alfred shrugged and walked back into the room. He tossed one of the apples to Arthur with a laugh, "Think fast!"

He plopped down onto the edge of his bed, taking a massive bite into his own apple and speaking while chewing, "Taeh off oo cwoh, mahk uself a' hom. Ur saf nah.(Take off your cloak, make yourself at home. You're safe now.)"

Arthur thanked him and removed his cloak. He very carefully sunk his fangs into the apple, slowly sucking all the juice out of it. The juice soothed his throat, but only a little. He would still need blood... But he wasn't sure whether he wanted to reveal himself to Alfred so soon. He contemplated how he would go about getting this blood while he sucked the apple dry.

Alfred tilted his head to the side and scarfed down another bite of apple, observing his guest cloakless for the first time. His poor vision was getting the best of him, so he could only see a fuzzy outline. He could make out blond hair and thin shoulders that were hunched over as if Arthur were contemplating something. The doomsday aura from last night seemed to be surrounding Arthur again, although he looked less brooding now without the cloak. But...agh! He felt like a blind grandpa!

He tossed his half-eaten apple on the floor and stalked up to the shorter boy, curiously leaning down until his face was inches from Arthur's, "Woah...your eyebrows are massive!"

So _this_ is what the little cloaked guy looks like. He reminded Alfred of a porcelain doll, with his long eyelashes and pale skin. There was something familiar and beautiful about his face. Alfred felt something strange in his chest. Jealousy? Nah, that wasn't quite right...whatever.

"Hey man, what's wrong? You look like something's on your mind. You must be jealous of my house and dashing good looks, right? I mean, people flock here every night to party and be in my prescence."

Okay, that was a lie. This was the first time anyone had willingly come into his house and he may or may not have been really excited at the moment, but it wasn't like he was going to admit it.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. Parties every night he said... The liar. Arthur watched him from the castle, and he knew that this Alfred was alone.

"I'm not jelous." He said, putting the dry apple on his lap. "However, you are quite dashing." his smile showed his fangs slightly. He wasn't lying. Alfred really was good looking, what with his dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was tall, and Arthur could see muscles underneath his shirt.

Oh. Alfred shrunk back and scratched the back of his head bashfully, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. He was complimented...that was rare, "Haha, really? Your eyesight is better than mine!"

There was something strange about Arthur's grin, but Alfred couldn't pinpoint what it was. It looked nice. That strange pesky feeling came over him again. His wandering eyes landed on the dry apple in his guests lap. What.

"Woah! I've never seen someone eat apples like that-wait, sorry, that was rude, right? Ignore it. I speak before I think," he stood up straight, smiling down at Arthur, "So...you live around here? I've never seen you in town except for last night."

Arthur nodded. "Oh yes, I live in the mountains." he looked up at the taller man. "It's quite nice up there, and the view is simply beautiful. It gets quite lonely though... No one visits me for fear of the vampire that lives up there." he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He wasn't exactly lying to Alfred when he said this...

Lonely, huh? Alfred knew that feeling. Something inside of him softened, but then was replaced with surprise.

"In the mountains!? I didn't think anyone lived up there. So...you're the closest thing I have to a neighbor," he broke into his stupid grin and picked Arthur up off the ground in a bone-crushing hug, "Buddy, I'll visit you anytime! You know how quiet it gets around here?"

He let Arthur go, lowering him back to the ground and rubbing his shoulders, "You're freezing! So...there really is a vampire up in mountains?"

Arthur gave a nod. "Yes, there is a vampire. I have seen him many times, heading towards the village." he informed the oblivious American. "It's a chilling sight." His throat was begining to burn again. His gaze left the other's eyes and traveled to his neck. Perhaps he could... Take just a _little_ blood...

"So there really is a vampire living near town...," Alfred put his hands on his hips thoughtfully, "He hasn't bit you yet, even though you live near him? Maybe he's not a bad guy or something. I mean, you can't judge a book by its cover, right?"

He let out a boisterous laugh, "Although, if I saw him, I'd probably pee mysel- I-I mean...put up my manly fists...yeah..."

"No, I don't think he's too bad of a guy. He must be lonely though, living all alone in that castle..." he looked up at Alfred, his green eyes flashing red. Damn... The scent of Alfred's blood was just so tempting... Perhaps if he used his mind control, and erased his memory...

"You think so? I wonder...I mean-" Alfred furrowed his brow, confused, "Uh...did your eyes just...? They just did something weird. How did you do that?"

Arthur shook his head, no... What was he thinking? He couldn't risk it. "Weird thing?" he looked back at Alfred, his eyes green once more. "What weird thing?"

"They weren't green for a minute, it was like-" he shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, "N-Nevermind. It must be my hangover messing with me."

He walked back over to his bed, plopping on the edge and pasting on another bright smile, "So, tell me about yourself, man! How did you end up living in those mountains with a vampire neighbor?"

**I'm going to end this chapter here. I hope you enjoyed it. Review, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. I can't seem to seperate the story the way I want to, but oh well.**

**Chapter Three**

_He walked back over to his bed, plopping on the edge and pasting on another bright smile, "So, tell me about yourself, man! How did you end up living in those mountains with a vampire neighbor?" _

.

Damn... What could he say about himself...? "Um... What would you like to know?" he asked.

Alfred leaned forward and rested his chin on his folded hands, "Hmm...well, are you like secretly a prince or something? Because you look like one...and your really polite and stuff. I grew up on the streets! My mom died of tuberculosis, you see."

He laughed, although his eyes took on a softer, melancholy look.

Arthur's own eyes softened. He placed one cold hand on Alfred's shoulder. "I am no prince. I am nothing close to a prince. Living so close to the vampire, people believe horrible things about my family... Such horrible things that my family was murdered." This wasn't a lie... The villagers, back when they had spines, had stormed the castle and killed Arthur's family.

Alfred's eyes widened, "M-Murdered!? Because you lived near a vampire...? I'm sorry, man, no one deserves that. People in this town are crazy when it comes to Mr. Vampire-Sir. They're just scared."

He put his hand over the one on his shoulder and squeezed it, trying to show sympathy. He wasn't exactly graceful with these things, considering he's never opened up to anyone. He let out another laugh, "Sweet Jesus! You're always cold, huh?"

"Yes, I suppose I am..." Arthur murmured. "Mhmm... You are a sweet man, Alfred... I like you..." Arthur stood straight and walked over to the window. A group of bats flew around outside. Arthur smiled. They were looking for him...

"Such beautiful creatures..."

Alfred grinned sheepishly and played with the fabric of his bed-blanket, not used to being told positive things like these, "Hey, thanks man, I like you too. No one else ever takes me seriously!"

His grin faded as Arthur walked over to the window. Something in his mind suddenly felt off, but he couldn't quite grasp what it was. A fragment? A familiarity?

I like you. Where had he heard that before? He snapped out of his reverie when the pale boy spoke.

"Those bats flying around out there? There's tons of them here," he was looking at the back of Arthur's head rather than the window, "I like the little guys! They get rid of the mice and pests around here better than any cat. They're probably too scared to go near town because you know how the townspeople can..."

He trailed off mid-sentence, his eyes widening slightly. I like you. Red. He was looking up. Something was forming in his mind, but what...? Without thinking, he got up and strode over to Arthur, grabbing him by the shoulders and turning him so that they were standing face to face. He squatted down and looked up into his guest's eyes, squinting his own eyes in concentration. This was familiar...just not quite right. There was no red. But...but what? What was he feeling?

"Alfred? What are you doing?" Arthur questioned. In honesty, he knew quite well what the young man was doing. He had remembered something... Something from the previous night. Oh ho~ This was going to become interesting...

Alfred remained crouched down, still squinting up at Arthur, except he was now squinting because his eyesight was failing him at the moment. Why couldn't he see more clearly!? UGH. He made a mental note to give in and get spectacles as soon as possible. His current position looked strange and ridiculous, but Alfred was not one to notice such things. There was no mistaking it, he had been in this position before. But...

He tilted his head curiously, forgetting to explain himself, and spoke in a dejected manner, "Arthur...is there something you are not telling me? I don't like to be lied to."

Arthur smirked. Oh? Had this human figured it out? "Mhmmm... And what if I am? What will you do?"

"Do...?" Alfred sat back on his heels, looking down thoughtfully, "Well...I dunno. I mean, I'm gonna be hurt, but...you can trust me, you know! No matter what it is, I promise not to..."

Erm. What. What was he trying to say.

"C'mon, what's the word I'm looking for...not to judge you or anything, you know? I'm not a bad guy!"

"No matter what, you say...?" Arthur gently tilted Alfred's chin up, his eyes turning red. "I really like you..." he murmured.

Alfred's eyes widened, his vision suddenly more clear. Red. That's right...the voice was even the same.

"Y-You're the...v-v-vampire from last night," he sat completely still, his body in shock from what he was seeing, "But...you haven't tried to kill me. Your name's really Arthur, right?"

Normally, paranormal things like this would have him peeing his pants by now, but he felt strangely calm. Maybe it hadn't sunk in yet or maybe it was because he had just spent the past few minutes opening up to this guy. He couldn't tell.

"Yes, I am the vampire." Arthur knelt down infront of Alfred, stroking his cheek. "You're blood smells... Delicious, but all the whiskey you've drinken has tainted it, and it will not taste as it should for a few days..." he leaned in and rested his face in the crook of Alfred's neck. "I must resist for now..."

Alfred gulped and lifted a shaky hand, resting it on the blond's back. Arthur was being too gentle to frighten him, too kind. He promised not to judge, and Alfred was a man of his word. Two days ago, he didn't even believe vampires really existed...and now one was right here in front of him. Resist? For now...?

"Buddy, I'm not gonna lie. I'm so scared right now that I might pee my pants. Just s-sayin'. I'll calm down in a minute, I swear it," he let out a shaky laugh, "So...when it's out of my system...you're going to kill me?"

Arthur sat back, looking shocked. "Kill you?! No! I would never kill you! Alfred, how many times must I say it? I like you. Ever since you moved here, I have observed you from my castle. I merely want a little of your blood..."

Alfred felt his earlier anxiety fade away; this guy was far different from the cold-blooded vampire in the town myths. All of the shock was causing his headache to come back. Damn hangovers.

He let out a laugh, pointing to himself, "You've been watching me? That long, huh? That must have been..."

His face colored, causing his headache to throb harder. How many stupid things had he done when he thought no one was looking? Waltzing with Daniel, tucking his shirt up to make a belly-shirt, crying over his scary novels, flopping on the hay piles like a worm because he was bored. Oh, lord. New subject.

"Agh sorry, I have a headache, I can't think quite straight...but...uh, thanks," he pulled Arthur closer and placed his own forehead against his. His headache instantly soothed at the cold touch. Aaah, now that felt good. Who said vampires were unpleasantly cold?

"You can have some of my blood when the time comes. I don't know much about you, but I want to trust you. Can I?"

"Yes, you can trust me." Arthur said with a slight blush. "And, um, how I acted at the bar... I was putting on a show for the townspeople, and... For you..."

Alfred pulled back and looked into Arthur's still red-eyes, which he immediately regretted because his headache almost instantly returned when he pulled away.

"That's dangerous, man! Doing something like that in plain sight, all of those men were ready to kill you, you know...wait. For me? Why?"

The blush was still on Arthur's cheeks as he replied. "I... Wanted to impress you..."

Alfred stared in wonder. This was the 'terrifying' vampire that had been terrorizing the town for years. He was cute, like a woman. And he wanted to impress Alfred, a human who was well...Alfred. No one took too kindly to Alfred. Wait, he was a man! Why was Alfred feeling bashful all of a sudden? It's not like he was pretty lady or anything. But he was Arthur...and he looked like a prince and he actually wanted to be in Alfred's presence. He shoved all of his thoughts away (this was easily done for Alfred) and beamed a smile at the vampire.

"Arthur...stuff like that wouldn't impress me. I don't like to see people die. The fact that you came out of your way to see me...and that you trust me enough to tell me what you really are, that is what impresses me! I don't know why you would want to impress a boring human like me, though."

He laughed and wrapped Arthur in a bone-crushing hug, "If you wanted to be friends, you just had to ask!"

"Friends... Hmmm... That sounds lovely... " Arthur hugged him back. He sniffed in the human's scent. "Nng!" he backed away.

"I sincerely apologize, Alfred. I'm not used to te scent of your blood yet... I suppose I should go to town for some blood..." he looked towards the window.

Alfred pouted childishly, "So soon? Wait...YOU LIAR. You didn't need saved at all! And here I thought I was the hero!"

He sighed, his pout was quickly replaced with a gentle smile, "Be careful. Come back and visit soon. Oh wait...how many people were in your family, Arthur?"

Alfred mentally stored this and nodded. Six. He went for another hug but stopped himself, remembering that his new vampire friend was hungry and stuff, and ruffled Arthur's hair instead, "I understand. Both of my parents were dead by the time I was thirteen."

He got up and grabbed Arthur's cloak, draping it over the blond's shoulders, "Come back soon, I mean it. It get's lonely around here...wh-when I'm not partying with whiskey and music, of course."

Arthur flashed him a smile, showing his fangs. "I promise I'll be back soon. And I'll be careful. I won't do anything dangerous like last night. But trust me, Alfred Jones, these villagers cannot hurt me. They are incompetent fools who think silver bullets will kill me." He gave a laugh and stepped up to Alfred.

"I... I wish to stay here, with you, if you don't mind." he said. "I-If you wish it too, you must make preperations. Remove all the garlic and crosses from the house; rosaries, crucifix, anything. And um... Holy Water. That needs to go as well. I will aslo need a place to sleep during the day. A dark place, I don't want to get burned."

Arthur bit his lip. "I hope you realize how much I trust you, Alfred Jones. You now know all of my weaknesses, all the things that can kill me, and I expect you to protect me. Now, before I go, I would like to give you a... vampire blessing." The pale boy stood on his tiptoes and pressed his cold lips to Alfred's cheek.

"Well, then, I best be off." he walked to the door and took to the sky in his bat form.

**.**

**And done with chapter three! I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**


End file.
